Everyone has secrets
by AlisonBlock
Summary: Disney High School. Watch almost every character from Disney world as they struggle through high school and all the troubles that go with it. Warning: In future chapters, mentions of alcohol, drugs, abuse and sex. This is not a fairytale.
1. Something New

Ariel shifted nervously on her seat, while waiting for the principal. It was the first spring day and instead of making plans for spring breaks, she's signing up for a new school. Ariel was actually quite shocked when she found out her application was accepted, it was quite unusual for a student to apply in the middle of school; to be frank, she expected to be told that she has to wait until September. She only hoped she wouldn't have to say the reason as to why she decided to change schools. It's not like she wanted the entire world to know that she was bullied at her previous school and that her dad had to come to the school after she was passed out in a hallway.

Even though first starts are always tough, Ariel believed that she would fit into this school. After all, her three sisters are visiting this school and she never heard them complain.

"Ms. Triton? Principal Walt is expecting you."

* * *

Ariel left the office with schedule in her right hand and keys to her locker and her new dorm in her left hand. Meeting with the principal was actually much more pleasant that she would have ever expected. The elderly man was kind and didn't ask any questions. He even offered to give her a tour around the school, but since Ariel didn't want to be a burden, she politely declined. Besides, her sister Adella was already waiting for her in front of the office.

"So, how did it go?" Adella smiled enthusiastically at her, taking her schedule from her hand.

"Quite well. Thanks for helping me." Adella offered Ariel that she will introduce her to the school and students so that Ariel wouldn't feel so lost.

"Oh please, don't mention it. Now, let's see the number of your dorm." Ariel's sister looked at the keys which said: Number 107.

"That's great, your room is right next to mine!" Adella exclaimed and Ariel shot her sister a confused look.

"Wait, we're not in the same room?" Great. She has three sisters in the school, but she is going to live with total strangers. Sure, why not.

"Nah, our room is full, otherwise the principal would put you with me. But hey, no worries, I will tell you everything about everyone." Ariel laughed at her sister's comment. Adella was a wonderful person, but gossiping about other people was her guilty pleasure.

* * *

When the two sisters have visited almost every room in the school, including dorms, classrooms, chemistry lab, gym and etcetera; they entered the school's cafeteria- which, right now, was filled with students from the entire school. Well, at least when Adella starts to talk about her classmates, she can put faces to the stories.

"Go find us a seat, I will bring the lunch." Adella told her sister and went to stand in the line. Ariel was not sure how to react, so she quickly placed herself on the closest free chair. She was looking around the school canteen and she couldn't believe that this will be her second home soon. It already looked much more comfortable and nice than her previous school. Maybe she is a stranger, but at least she has an opportunity for a fresh start.

After couple of minutes, Adella was balancing with two plates in her hands, walking towards Ariel.

"I know it doesn't look attractive, but it's actually quite tasteful." Adella commented when Ariel helped her place the plates on the table. Ariel put a small tissue on her knees, she was wearing her new light blue dress and she didn't want to spill anything on them.

"So, when will you introduce me to some people?" Ariel covered her mouth as she spoke, so that she wouldn't expose the meat between her teeth to the entire school.

"Later, don't worry. But before you start befriending everyone, I should explain to you certain… social high school rules."

"What are you talking about?" Ariel asked confused. She was not used to having to obey any social rules, but then again, she was always at the end of the food chain, so it didn't matter.

"Well, the school society is divided into various groups of people based on their interests. The social groups naturally interact between each other, but they don't trust anyone outside their inner circle, so I suggest you pick wisely." Ariel only nodded at her sister, encouraging her to continue.

"Let's start with the popular ones. You see that large group over there? They are those kinds of people who enjoy Friday night's parties, they are respected by every group and generally everyone likes them. The tanned raven haired girl is Esmeralda, she's a dancer and also a big party girl. The guy winking at every skirt that crosses by is Flynn. He's a prankster, always rebelling against the school rules. The blonde haired one is Phoebus, he's a golden boy, great marks at school with only a little effort, jokester at school, great at every sport and etcetera etcetera. The Indian looking girl is Pocahontas, she's an environmentalist, and you can always see her protesting against something. The guy next to her is Aladdin, he has quite similar personality as Flynn and he was also almost expelled last year, because of stealing from the school's property. Blondie with icy blue eyes is Elsa. She is quite the opposite of her delinquent friends. She's rather quiet and tends to keep to herself. I guess she's in their group because she's pretty. And the last one of the populars is Jack Frost. He's an exchange student who came here only last year from Dreamworks Academy and he enjoyed this school so much that in the end he decided to stay.

Alright, next group, those enthusiasts in the corner, they are the scientists. The small boy with messy hair is Hiro. I know what you're thinking, he's quite young but the principal was so amazed by his wisdom and ability that he allowed him to enter the high school at younger age. The tall one with similar face features is Tadashi, his brother. Tadashi is actually really nice guy and if you would meet him outside the school, you would never say that he's a nerd. The tall girl with fuchsia glasses is Honey Lemon, nobody can beat her in chemistry. The large black guy is Wasabi, he's that tough guy with warm personality. I honestly have no idea who came up with his nickname, but it sort of stuck with him and now everyone calls him that. The girl who constantly blows bubbles is Go Go, she's a nerdy athlete with passion for speed. And the weird one with over-sized shirt is Fred. He's not smart as them, but he's a huge science enthusiast.

Four people next to the bin, those are nerds. They have zero respect and others often pick up on them. The girl who looks as if she just jumped out of England's 18th century is Jane, she's a huge fan of art and books. Belle, the pretty one with brown ponytail, is the bookworm of the group, she's quiet and shy. The only boy of that group is Milo, poor guy, he's actually quite nice once you get to know him, but nobody does and he ends up being bullied. The last one is Tiana, who is not even exactly a nerd, she's just super productive and she wants to have a restaurant no matter what.

You see that large fancy group? Those are the rich ones. Kuzco is probably the richest one of them, he's also absolutely vain and only cares about himself, but sometimes he can have his light funny moments, when he's almost bearable. John Rolfe is an aristocrat and he makes sure that everyone knows about it. As far as I remember, he has his eye set up for Pocahontas from the popular ones. Lottie is the blonde one, she's really a dumb person to be honest. Next to her is Naveen, her boyfriend and also quite a player when it comes to girls. I doubt that he's faithful to her, but she's too blind to see his flaws. The ginger is Hans, his parents must be really rich, since he's the youngest one from 13 children and yet his parents still manage to give him everything he needs. By the way, don't mess around him. He's a manipulative and could hurt you, trust me. The second girl of the group is Jasmine, she's the exotic beauty of this school and every boy would take her however she has really high standards for her future possible boyfriend. And the nice looking guy you've been staring at for the past 10 minutes is Eric."

"What? I didn't stare." Ariel woke up from her trance and shook her head lightly.

"Whatever helps you sleep," her sister replied with a smirk and pointed with her hand to another group of people, "The band of girls where our two darling sisters are, is the group of cheerleaders. Arista has joined them only this year, but Aquata has been with them since the beginning. The two blondes are Aurora and Cinderella, Aurora is the captain of cheerleading squad and Cinderella is something like second in command. Snow White is the pale with raven hair and red lips. She looks like a porcelain doll. The last one is Vanessa, don't get fooled by her fake eyelashes and black wavy hair. She may seems like vengeful, cold-hearted devil, but in reality she's much worse.

The table right next to them; are athletes. They always hang out around the cheerleaders and except maybe for Gaston, who's the male equivalent to Vanessa, they are all quite nice. The biggest muscle of their group is Hercules, he looks like a dumb jock, but he has a golden heart. Phillip is the captain of almost every game they play, even though he's not the best at those sports, he has leadership skills. Shang, the Asian one, could be described as best, but he lacks humanity in my opinion. He looks like human machine, built for only physical use. David, he comes from Hawaii and he's the captain of the surfing club. The next ones are Henry and Florian, I don't really know much about them, since they usually don't present themselves out loud and I don't hang out with them.

The loud group, throwing food at each other, are the adventurers. Merida, the girl with wild red hair, is a little rebel, always seeking adventure and such. Her parents want her to study Human Sources, but she sees herself as a professional horse rider. Next to her is Jim, he's okay but his mom has very little money, so he takes every job he can. John Smith and Thomas are best friends and they even sometimes hang out with athletes. Mulan is the Asian one, she's not really physically strong, but she has a great desire to make a difference in the world. The little girl next to her is Lilo, she's hyperactive and can't sit down for a while. She moved to this school after the girls from her school bullied her. I think you and her could be good friends. Kenai and Denahi are brothers, even though it seems as if they hated each other.

On the contrary, the small quiet group is the group of loners. They don't really talk to anyone, they are sort of asocial. The one with dreadlocks is Tarzan, no one really knows where he is from for he doesn't talk about himself. The guy next to him is Adam. Now listen when I tell you this, do not piss him off. He has anger management issues and it wouldn't be wise to tempt him. The girl with ponytail and smirk on her lips is Megara. She's always cynical and even though boys find her hot, she likes her personal space. The last one is Kocoum, he's quite similar to Shang to be frank.

Three girls and one guy over there, those are artists. Giselle and Edward are the golden couple, everyone adores them. They sing together, they dance together, they do everything together. Rapunzel is mainly a painter, but she can also sing, dance, play piano and so. She was homeschooled for a long time so she had time to pick up on many skills. Nita is the quiet one of their group, but I saw her paintings and she's really good.

The last group aka the group I belong in, are the neutrals. It is probably the best group to be in, because no one bullies you, no one gossips about you and you can practically talk to anyone. Everyone who is in this group must have earned it. Quasimodo, the hunchback, is Esmeralda's best friend, so no one bullies him. Anna is in this group because her sister Elsa is with the popular ones. Kida is here because… Well everyone likes Kida, so there's no reason she shouldn't be there. She's athletic, speaks many languages and she's also really funny. Kristoff, he used to be an athlete, but after he broke his leg and was disabled for few months, he couldn't be part of the team anymore. But even though he doesn't belong there, they still respect him and talk to him. Nakoma is a friend of Pocahontas and Nani is David's girlfriend. And the last free seat you see next to Nani, is mine."

* * *

_AN: Alright, I'm starting brand new Disney High fic, I hope you will enjoy it. I introduced you to every character with this chapter and I will mention the teachers in next chapters. They are, obviously, going to be villains. Write in review which Disney villains, or even Disney heroes would you like to see in my fanfiction whether as student or a teacher. _

_This chapter was written from Ariel's point of view, tell me in review who's POV would you like to read in next chapter. Until the next time,_

_XoXo, Alison_


	2. Thinking Out Loud

School was never easy, but spring time during the junior year was more difficult than anything Pocahontas has ever experienced. Every teacher expects them to know everything, have everything prepared and also not to be shocked when they receive a surprise test. Like right now, for example.

"Quiet everyone! Take out blank papers, we shall write a short test." Professor Ursula, their biology teacher, turned around and began writing the questions on the board.

"I can't believe this!" Esmeralda, Pocahontas's best friend, exclaimed. Several other students led out similar responses as Esmeralda did, but they were all silenced by Ursula.

"Quiet! You have ten minutes." She stepped away from the board where she has written over dozen questions about some things that they didn't even have in their textbooks.

Pocahontas couldn't say about herself that she was a straight A's student, that definitely not, but she always tried her best to maintain her C average and surprise tests like this were certainly not helping her.

"Sht, Pocahontas. What do you have in question 6?" Esmeralda poked her best friend into her elbow and Pocahontas moved her paper into Esmeralda's direction. Pocahontas was never fan of cheating, but she couldn't refuse to help her best friend when she needed it.

* * *

"What the fuck was that? I copied all of the answers from my phone and yet I still got D-." Flynn asked when he met his group of friends outside the classroom. Professor Ursula marked their 'short' tests and no one had better grade than B-.

"Well that's maybe because most of the answers weren't even in our textbook! This is so unfair, how are we supposed to graduate when teachers are being like this?" Esmeralda exclaimed, trying to tame her thick raven hair with comb.

"_You_ plan on graduating?" Phoebus asked her in a mocking tone, which earned him a playful punch in shoulder from her.

"Of course. I don't want to be stuck in a high school forever."

"What's the next period?" Flynn asked, uninterested and leaned against the school's lockers.

"Psychology with Jafar. Speaking of, did you learn for the test?" Phoebus replied to Flynn's question.

"Test? What test?"

"We have a test today?"

"If this is a joke, it's twisted and cruel."

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's not a joke, Esme, he announced it yesterday, but the three of you were too eager to get out of the class that you didn't listen to a word he said." Phoebus turned to his friends and picked out a textbook from his locker, handing it to them.

"In no way, I'll be able to learn this before the next class begins." Pocahontas stated when she saw the amount of notes.

"Yea, I'm skipping the class. For greater good of this institution. Anyone want to tag along?" Flynn announced as he returned the notes to Phoebus.

"Count with me." Esmeralda quickly grabbed her jacket and closed her locker.

"Yea, me too. If I get another grade worse than C, my parents will disinherit me." Pocahontas joined.

"Unlike you lazy potatoes, I've actually studied for this thing, so I'm staying." Phoebus replied to them.

Pocahontas, Flynn and Esmeralda said goodbye to Phoebus and headed downstairs to the school's basement. The basement had a window and a bench under it, so it was more than easy to climb through that window and safely leave the school unnoticed. As the three students hurried down the stairs, they met Jack and Elsa however those two weren't in the mood of ditching school. Well, actually, Elsa never skipped classes. To be honest, that girl never did anything wrong or against the rules. She was quite the opposite of her troublesome friends.

* * *

When they finally managed to climb through that window without having anyone watching them, they headed to Esmeralda's place, since she was the only one with free house. Esmeralda's home was… let's say messy. It wasn't that kind of mess where you have to cover your nose and turn your head away in disgust, it was more like peaceful mess; it gave you the expression of harmony and comfort.

"Hey, you mind?" Flynn asked Esme, when he took out a pack of cigarettes and Esmeralda shook her head in response.

"Suit yourself. I smoke here all the time." Flynn lightened his cigarettes and offered his two friends. Esmeralda took one, but Pocahontas refused. She was a non-smoker and intended to stay that way, at least when it came to cigarettes.

"Hey, are you coming to that party tonight?" Esmeralda tilted her head and blew nicotine circle from her mouth.

"Where is it?" Flynn asked, listing through Esmeralda's magazines.

"Miami Bar. It starts at 9p.m., I guess."

"Yea, I'll stop by."

"I can't. My father hosts a super important party and guess who must be there?" Pocahontas phrased with annoyance in her voice a took a sip from Esme's mineral water.

"Damn. It won't be such fun without you." Esme commented sadly. "Phoebus won't come either, I have no idea why, but at least Aladdin and Jack are going to be there."

"Speaking of, where's Al? I haven't seen him today at school." Pocahontas turned at her two friends and frowned.

"No idea. I'll ask him tonight, when I see him." Esme replied and quenched her cigarette.

"Is Elsa going to be there?" Flynn asked out of sudden.

"Probably not. She doesn't want to be a 'bad example' for her sister." Pocahontas drew quotation marks in the air.

"You mean Anna?" Esmeralda asked and laughed.

"Yea, why? What's wrong with her?" Pocahontas questioned her friend.

"She's that girl who hooked up with Hans the night she met him."

"That was her? Oh my god, I can't believe that."

"Yeah, but shh. Not many people know about it."

"Does Elsa know?" Flynn asked and lighted another cigarette.

"Nah. Otherwise Hans would be in some serious shits."

* * *

_AN: Your reviews inspired me so much, that I just had to write another chapter ^^ _

_So far, I don't really have any pairings in this story except for EdwardxGiselle and NanixDavid; but there will be lot of new pairings, don't worry. Maybe at first, the pairings will be a little unusual, but don't worry, cannon pairing will be the endgame for sure. Until next time, _

_XoXo, Alison._


End file.
